<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loving My Ex’s Brother by holarke_kissed (flames_kissed)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878802">Loving My Ex’s Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flames_kissed/pseuds/holarke_kissed'>holarke_kissed (flames_kissed)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Brother’s Girl [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flames_kissed/pseuds/holarke_kissed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew she should stay far away from her ex’s hot older half-brother. But she was still drawn to him none the less.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Past Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Ryan Clarke &amp; Hope Mikaelson, Ryan Clarke/Hope Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Brother’s Girl [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He waited at the grill before his phone buzzed with a text</p><p>
  <strong>Landon broke up w/ me. In a note,no less...</strong>
</p><p>Ah,his chance arrived.</p><p>Hopefully now Hope Mikaelson would think of him as the better brother,the one who stayed.</p><p>He knew he didn’t stand a chance with his little brother’s memories gone before.</p><p>But now...it looked like his happiness could come true. He texted</p><p>
  <strong>Sorry to hear that,sweetheart. He’s an idiot.</strong>
</p><p>Give her a few weeks to mourn her first experience of love,albeit puppy love.</p><p>His brother was her first love;he intended to be her last.</p><hr/><p>Of all the stupid, cowardly things Landon Kirby has ever done, slipping a breakup note under Hope Mikaelson’s dorm room door might be in the top three.</p><p>
  <strong>I can’t do this anymore. We’re done,Hope.- Landon</strong>
</p><p>Hope went on staring at the note. He couldn’t even do it in person?</p><p>Tell her he didn’t want her anymore? Because she fucked his brother while he had forgotten her?</p><p>Albeit the best fucking sex she ever had. Whenever she got herself off now, Ryan’s name escaped her lips as she came,not Landon’s.</p><p>She had texted his brother because she wanted to hear what he had to say and his response was somewhat helpful. She was half expecting him to say go back to her-now <em>his</em>- loft for some goddamn great sex,but that text never came.</p><p>Did he not want her either? Tears followed down her eyes,as she sobbed into her pillow.</p><p>She listened to breakup songs on repeat for weeks as she scribbled down her frustrations into her journals and painted out her anger.</p><p>Finally she texted Ryan</p><p>
  <strong>Want 2 go out sometime? Like, a real d8?</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She and Ryan had finally agreed on a time and place.</p><p>She got dressed in a little flowy black skirt with a tight top that showed off her breasts. The final act however was the barely there black thong and matching flowery black lacy bra underneath. She was finally ready and almost out of the door when Landon approached her.</p><p>“Hope...” he said, grabbing her arm and bringing her to face him.</p><p>“What, Landon?” she asked, somewhat annoyed.</p><p>He had broken up with her, not the other way around so he had no more claim to her.</p><p>“You umm...look nice.” He said, taking it in fully</p><p>“Thanks, but I’ve got a date so I got to go.” She said</p><p>“A date?” He choked out</p><p>“Yes, Landon.” She said</p><p>“But it’s only been three weeks!” He exclaimed</p><p>“Landon, you’re forgetting <em>you</em> broke up with <em>me</em>. So I can date whoever I want.” She replied</p><p>“You moved on from me that fast? You said you loved me,Hope.” he said</p><p>“I did and I do. But clearly, you took in your life and didn’t want me in it,so excuse me for moving on.” She replied</p><p>“Hope...I still love you.” he said</p><p>“Now excuse me, it would be rude to leave my date hanging.” She said before leaving out the door and getting into her cab to the restaurant.</p><hr/><p>She arrived to the little restaurant in town,a little bistro. She found Ryan and sat down.</p><p>They talked about their lives and things they wanted. Before she called a cab,she looked at him.</p><p>“Want to go back to my place for coffee?” He asked and she nodded before capturing his lips in a fierce, passionate kiss which he returned. They broke apart.</p><p>“Thank fucking god, my place is near here.” He whispered into her ear and she nodded.</p><p>They quickly returned to his place,kissing fiercely before the door before opening it and then letting it slam. Her arms were around his neck as the kiss deepened,her tongue dancing with his as his hands moved under her skirt and grabbing her bare ass. She moaned into the kiss as he gently squeezed her ass cheeks. They broke the kiss as he went and ripped off her panties.</p><p>“A thong, sweetheart?” he whispered into her ear as he took in how little fabric was in his hands and dropped them to the floor.</p><p>“If I didn’t know any better, I would think you wanted the night to end like this.” he purred into her ear,his hands moving in between her legs and touching her slit causing a small squeal from her mouth.</p><p>“I liked those.” she mumbled as her hands went to his pants,trying to unbutton them as Ryan kissed her neck. He broke away from his kisses on her neck.</p><p>“I’ll buy you new ones, sweetheart.” he whispered surly before releasing her pussy and pulling down her skirt to a puddle on the floor as his pants also fell to the floor. </p><p>Hope raised her shirt before throwing it down to the floor and grabbing his shirt off. She threw it down to the floor as well as he smirked and pulled her to the bed and kissing her passionately. He reached back to unclasp her bra and pulled it away from her breasts, throwing it on the floor with her shirt and skirt alongside his clothes.</p><p>She pulled himself on top of him,legs around his back and kissing him as she moved slightly forward and back on his lap as his hands held her breasts while his fingers played with her nipples. The kiss broke and moans fell from both their lips as her arms enclosed his neck.</p><p>Her soft movements around his torso woke up his cock and made it rigid and erect.</p><p>He plunged himself into her with a soft forceful thrust,causing him to grunt and her to whimper out. His thrusts were gentle and fast as they took in the feeling of each other and she met his thrusts with her own.</p><p>“It’s been too long, sweetheart.” He said surly and she nodded with a whine at the friction.</p><p>“Too fucking long.” She managed to whimper out in between her moans and squeals as the pressure inside her kept building as the thrusts went on with their pace.</p><p>“Let go, sweetheart. I’ll catch you.” He whispered seductively into her ear as he could see she was near her release.</p><p>Her climax arrived as she convulsed around him and her walls clapped down on his cock.</p><p>“God, Ryan!” she screamed out as her climax went and she was felling the aftershocks as his climax came fast on the heels of hers,filling her up with his hot, sticky release.</p><p>“Sweetheart...” he grunted out as he climaxed.</p><p>She pulled away and fell down next to him on the bed.</p><p>“Can I stay the night?” she whispered out</p><p>“Of course, Hope.” he replied,falling down fully into his bed.</p><p>He was pleasantly surprised as she cuddled into him.</p><hr/><p>He woke up to the most pleasant sight in the world. Hope, very naked, in a beautiful slumber nestled against him as his arm was around her waist. He never let anyone stay the night before nor did he ever stay the night,even when they were together before. He mused he could watch her like this forever before she woke and kissed him on the lips softly. She broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes.</p><p>“Good morning, sweetheart. Have a nice sleep?” He whispered</p><p>”Good morning.” she replied before kissing him again softly and gently before moving herself on top of him and taking him inside herself as they both broke the kiss to whine as she rode him at a soft, gentle, and slow place. His hands flew towards her clit ,playing with it as she kept up her pace before they both came together in utter bliss with each other’s names on their lips.</p><p>“I have to get back to school.” She said, getting off him as he sighed.</p><p>She got redressed and looked at the scraps of her underwear.</p><p>“These are unsalvageable.” she whispered before throwing them back on the floor.</p><p>Before she left,he got off the bed to kiss her lovingly and softly on her forehead before enveloping her lips in a long,passionate kiss before he broke it so she could leave him.</p><hr/><p>Unfortunately before she was able to get redressed, she found herself in front of Lizzie.</p><p>“Last night’s clothes, Hope? Must have been a damn good date.” Lizzie said, taking her look in of Hope in last night’s clothes and still glowing from her last orgsam.</p><p>“A damn good fulfilling one.” she replied</p><p>“I know full well it wasn’t the hobbit, so who left you looking so well-fucked?” Lizzie asked</p><p>“Ryan.” Hope replied, before looking around and Lizzie laughed.</p><p>“Go get dressed and try to turn down the wattage. You particularly scream ‘I got incredible sex last night’.” Lizzie said before Hope scurried off into her room to get into her school uniform.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shut Up Lizzie!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Landon observed Hope as she came into the common room for breakfast before she was joined by Lizzie and Josie. She looked so beautiful, how could have he given her up?</p><p>Hope was sitting next to Lizzie and Josie.</p><p>“Oh thank god. You turned down your wattage. I don’t think I could bear to see that all day.” Lizzie said</p><p>“See what?” Josie asked</p><p>“I caught Hope sneaking back into school,” Lizzie said</p><p>“Lizzie!” Hope said, smacking her playfully on the arm.</p><p>“In last night’s clothes. After a date last night.” Lizzie went on explaining</p><p>“So...you and Landon are back together then?” Josie said, nervously and awkwardly.</p><p>“God no.” Hope and Lizzie said at the same time.</p><p>“No, she seems to like them a little...older.” Lizzie said.</p><p>“Lizzie! Shut up! I don’t need my sex life broadcasted to the whole school.” Hope ejected</p><p>“Older?” Josie asked</p><p>“Like hot elder half-brothers of exes older.” Lizzie said, chuckling</p><p>“I thought I told you to shut up!” Hope ejected again and Lizzie giggled.</p><p>“Now...I never said I was going to.” Lizzie replied</p><p>Hope’s phone buzzed with a text.</p><p>
  <strong>thanks 4 the amazing nite sweetheart.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>do it nxt wk?</strong>
</p><p>Lizzie then glanced over to Hope’s phone and giggled again.</p><p>“Well, text him back,” Lizzie said</p><p>“You spelt with someone on the first date?” Josie asked</p><p>“Official first date, yes, but they’ve been...” Lizzie started to say but was stopped by silencing spell before Lizzie smacked Hope on the arm.</p><p>“I’ll take the spell off when you shut up! It’s my sex life!” Hope whisper-yelled</p><p>Lizzie nodded and Hope took off the spell. Hope then texted back</p><p>
  <strong>it was great 4 me 2. of course.</strong>
</p><p>She then silently pocketed her phone.</p><p>“Okay so, do you know that both Jed and Kaleb have crushes on Alyssa Chang?” Lizzie said</p><p>“Really? She always stuck me as such a bitch. Thank god I got out of rooming with her at the last second.” Hope said</p><p>“How did you do that anyway?” Lizzie asked</p><p>“Settled for a smaller available single instead of my old room,” Hope replied</p><p>“So...Sebastian?” Hope asked and Lizzie glared at her.</p><p>“If my sex life is fair game,so is yours!” Hope ejected</p><p>“Okay,so no chatting about our sex lives in the common areas!” Josie butt in.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>I’ve got a free period. Mind if I teleport in?</strong>
</p><p>She texted Ryan during her free period at school after spelling her door to do not disturb.</p><p>
  <strong>not in the least sweetheart</strong>
</p><p>He texted back and she teleported into the loft.</p><p>“Hi there,sweetheart.” He said before she crushed her lips against his.</p><p>His hands went up to squeeze her ass over her school skirt as her arms went around his neck.</p><p>They broke the kiss before looking at each other intently.</p><p>“I’ve only got forty minutes, give or take.” she said as his hands released her ass and went up her school skirt to pull down her panties and they hit the floor.</p><p>He then pushed her down on the bed before opening her legs and driving in between them to lick and suck at the slit in between them as his hands unbuttoned his pants and he slid one inside, touching himself to all the sounds she made as he ate her out.</p><p>“Oh...oh.oh, fuck yes...” she moaned out as his tongue circled around her clit before she came with a loud little scream of his name. </p><p>His pants dropped to the floor and he rose from his spot in between her legs. He got on top of the bed,kneeling and pulled her legs toward him as he raised them up around his head before plunging himself into her wet heat as he held her ass, causing them both to moan as his thrusts went on, hard and slow. Her hands flew towards his thighs, gripping them as he thrust.</p><p>“Ryan...feels so good...fuck...” she moaned out between her moans,as his thrusts went on.</p><p>“I know, sweetheart. Sweetheart, it feels so good for me too.” He moaned out, as both of their pressures built until his snapped, his climax coming over him like a tidal wave as he let himself go fully inside her.</p><p>A squeak from her followed shortly after as she came around him, her walls squeezing the last of his liquid release from him. He left her warm hot heat. She took her legs off his neck and they fell down onto the bed, spend wide as he looked at her cum filled pussy.</p><p>“That was...” she finally moaned out</p><p>“God, Ryan, that was...” she moaned out again,trying to catch her breath from the mind blowing,earth shaking orgsam he had bought on.</p><p>He was recovering from his too, with a little moan leaving his mouth. He then gave a warm passionate kiss while embracing her fully. She returned it with equal passion,her hands playing with his hair.</p><p>“One more round before I go?” She broke the kiss to ask and he nodded as he plunged his still fully erect cock inside her cum filled pussy, feeling the warmth of his previous release all around him as his thrusts were soft, gentle, and slow as they moved together in sync, trying to feel more of the delicious beautiful friction between their bodies until he finally cried out and reached his release inside her, filling her up again with his hot warm seed.</p><p>She then teleported back into her room and laid down on her bed and finished herself off one last time before magicking his releases out of her. Fuck.... he would be the death of her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Winter Break(Part I)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was in late November when Landon found out she was dating his brother.</p><p>“Hope..just gave me another chance.” he begged at the door before she left with her weekly Friday date with Ryan.</p><p>“What’s holding you up, sweetheart?” Ryan asked as he entered the door and gave her a quick kiss on the check.</p><p>“Him? That’s who you have been dating?” Landon yelled out.</p><p>“She picked the better brother, little brother.” Ryan said as he pulled Hope into an embrace.</p><p>“Let’s go, Ryan. Our reservation is soon.” Hope said and they walked out the door, leaving a shunned Landon.</p><hr/><p>It was Winter Break and she was waiting for her Aunt Freya and Keelin.</p><p>She was planning to bring Ryan along to meet her family at Christmas.</p><p>“Hope, sweetie!” A woman,followed by five kids, a sleepy looking man, and Hope’s aunts grabbed Hope into a huge hug as Ryan stood beside her.</p><p>“Who are you?” Ryan asked</p><p>“Calm down, it’s just Cecily. She’s a hugger.” She whispered to Ryan.</p><p>“The whole gang, Cecily?” she asked, as Cecily released her from the hug.</p><p>“Oh, Nik and my Josh are just inseparable. So naturally, we came down too.” Cecily said</p><p>“You must be the plus one Keelin mentioned.” Cecily said,looking over to Ryan.</p><p>“Cecily Layborn, I’m part of the Crescents.” She said to Ryan</p><p>“You’re a werewolf?” Ryan asked</p><p>“No, but my husband Nick is or he at least carries the gene.” Cecily said,pointing to the sleepy looking man trying to stop the eldest boy from breaking items.</p><p>“Aiden! Stop that!” Cecily yelled to the eldest boy. The two girls, looking about the same age, grabbed onto Hope’s legs.</p><p>“Hope!” They said</p><p>“Hey,Olivia and Jackie.” Hope said and looked down at them lovingly before departing into the common room,while Ryan stayed back and watched her interact with her relatives.</p><p>Landon came up behind him and looked at her too.</p><p>“You’ll never be able to give her everything.” He whispered.</p><p>“Yes, I will.” Ryan whispered back.</p><p>Landon looked at Hope as she had the youngest two boys on her lap on one of the couches while the other children were snuggled into the other adults.</p><p>“I can think of one thing you can’t give her that I can.” He whispered</p><p>“<em>That.</em>” He said,pointing at Hope as she talked to her cousin and his best friend, both toddlers.</p><p>“You don’t even know if she wants...<em>that</em>.” Ryan whispered</p><p>“But there isn’t a way for you to give it if she does.” Landon stated</p><p>“We’ll find a way if that comes up. Biology doesn’t dictate fatherhood, little brother. Besides, I thought you weren’t interested in procreating? ” He whispered before leaving to join Hope on the couch.</p><p>He kissed her cheek before her cousin climbed into his lap.</p><p>“Ryan, this is my Aunt Freya and her wife Keelin. You have my cousin Nik.” she said,pointing to the ladies on the couch across from them,both of whom had a little girl on their lap.</p><p>“Cecily and Nick Layborn with their kids Aiden, Olivia, Jackie, and Joshua. Olivia and Jackie are identical twins.” Hope said</p><p>“Oh please, we’re the warm-up. The pack will wanna meet who captured Hope’s heart and so will the rest of the Mikaelsons.” Cecily said</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Winter Break(Part II)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They finally arrived at Hope’s house in New Orleans. Though, Ryan mused,calling it a house would be an understatement. They walked into the courtyard to met the four people standing there.</p><p>“Ryan, this is my Uncle Kol and his wife Davina.” she said,pointing to a dirty blond in an embrace with a petite brunette.</p><p>Kol looked at him with interest before kissing his wife on the lips, softly.</p><p>“This is my Aunt Rebekah and her husband Marcel.” She said, pointing to the black man who had his arm thrown around a blonde’s neck.</p><p>“Oh,so you’re the one my niece’s been gushing about for the last few weeks.” the blonde said</p><p>“Auntie Bex!” She shouted</p><p>“What? Every time I call you, it’s Ryan this and Ryan that.” Rebekah said,shrugging.</p><hr/><p>As soon as the formalities were over, Hope dragged Ryan into her room.</p><p>She kissed him softly until he deepened the kiss,his hands flying up her shirt to touch her clothed breasts.</p><p>They lead themselves onto her bed,in a fierce, passionate kiss. They broke apart to remove each other’s tops and then kissed again as Ryan reached back to unclasp her bra. Hope shrugged the bra off while straddling him. She pressed her breasts against his chest as they kissed passionately and he reached down into her jeans,feeling her clothed heat though her underwear. His erection was growing at the thought of being utterly inside her.</p><p>Unfortunately for Ryan, her aunt’s wife chose that very moment to tell them supper was ready.</p><p>“Keelin!” Hope shouted as Ryan’s hand slid out from under her jeans.</p><p>“Supper’s ready but I would advise getting more dressed before coming down.” Keelin said</p><p>Hope got off him and he sighed. Hope tossed him his shirt and he put it back on. She got her bra and top back on before they headed downstairs for food.</p><hr/><p>When supper was done, Ryan headed along with Hope to her room. He locked the door behind them as Hope muttered a silence spell over the room.</p><p>“Umm...I don’t need my family hearing us.” She said before he catches her lips in a desire filled kissbefore they disrobed each other quickly before falling down on the bed,her legs spend as he plunged himself inside her, as her hands in his hair as he thrust gentle and slow.<br/>A few minutes into it, he was flipped onto his back as she controlled the pace of the thrusts, speeding them up as they moaned together at the friction between them. He could feel himself about to come as he took his hand and played around with her clit. She came around him with a moan of his name. He followed shortly after,coming inside her and filling her with his seed.</p><p>“Sweetheart...” he whimpered out as he rode out the last of his release. She got off him and pulled him in a sideways embrace.</p><p>“I love you.” he whispered out in the dark,causing her eyes to widen. She rolled over to kiss him softly and then whispered “I love you too.”</p><hr/><p>They woke, entangled in each other. She put one of her legs around his ass,taking his cock inside her, as they thrust together, fast and gentle. He was propped on an elbow and his hand around her thigh. The thrusts grew even faster as time went on and Hope’s hand flew down to her clit, touching herself as he thrust,both their orgsams coming on quickly as his thrusts became more erratic. Finally she moaned out and the pressure building was released as her vaginal walls convulsed around him, causing him to come as well. Hot ropes of his release coated her inner walls as they moaned together and finally he grew soft.</p><p>He kissed her cheek as he laid fully down and pulled himself out of her, still keeping her close.</p><p>She rolled over to kiss him passionately.</p><p>“Fuck,Ryan, will sex with you ever cease to be amazing?” She said after breaking the kiss,keeping him close as his fingers danced around her birthmark.</p><p>“I don’t think so, sweetheart. I sure hope not.” He whispered into her ear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Winter Break(Part III)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope walked into the room wearing a red baby doll topped with some kind of fake fur and red panties also topped with it tied around her with bows. Ryan, who was on the bed, said surly</p><p>“Come here sweetheart. So I can have my Christmas dessert.”</p><p>She laid next to him,him pulling the bows that held her underwear together and then pulling the fabric away and tossing it elsewhere. He then moved her so her legs were open towards him and dove straight to her clit, attacking it with his tongue as she made the most beautiful sounds.</p><p>“Ryan...” she moaned out as he went on with his tongue swirling around her clit.</p><p>“Ryan..l’m going to...I’m...” she said between her moans</p><p>“RYAN!” she screamed out as her pussy trembled against his mouth, signalling to him that he had bought her to her climax before releasing his tongue. She pulled herself to where she was beside him before he got a device out of the nightstand and his phone. He covered the device in a fair amount of lube before putting part of it inside her and going to the app on his phone and starting the vibrating of the device.</p><p>“Ryan....” she whimpered out as he picked up the vibrations.</p><p>“Sweetheart...come for me. I know you want to, Hope.” he whispered out fully looking at her withering in pleasure, as his erect cock grew harder and harder against his own stomach.</p><p>“God...Ryan...fuck....” she said between breathy moans as he moved the vibrations higher.</p><p>“RYAN, OH MY GOD!” She screamed out as her pussy trembled again in her release. The sight of it caused him to cum all over his stomach with a moan of her name.</p><p>She pulled the device out of her and he put his phone on the table before reaching into the nightstand for one more thing, a ring shaped object with bunny ears before sliding it down on his still erect cock.</p><p>“You’re playing with me. Stop playing.” She growled out before straddling him and taking it inside her. He turned on the bunny ears,vibrating around her clit as he thrusts upward inside her,hard and fast.</p><p>“Only because you look divine when you cum, sweetheart.” he whispered surly into her ear as she rode him and the thrusts went on.</p><p>He felt himself lose control, cuming inside her and filling her with a wad of sticky release as she reached another climax, walls collapsing around him. She kept riding him though, feeling the vibrations as he came inside her again, blowing another load inside her. This caused her to follow, prompting another climax of his and he groaned as he filled her up with another load of his seed before leaving the warmth of her heat and then tossing the ring on the nightstand.</p><p>She in turn threw off her barely there top to the floor with the rest of their clothes before settling beside him underneath the covers and bringing him into an embrace.</p><hr/><p>He woke up with her entangled around him,a beautiful sight he mused. He got up shortly after their session to clean the two sex toys they had used, noting they were keepers.</p><p>She awoke.</p><p>“Fuck...last night was amazing, Ryan.” she whispered</p><p>“But I never got my dessert.” she whispered before engulfing his cock with her mouth</p><p>“Hope...” he moaned,tangling his fingers though her hair as she moved up and down on his cock.</p><p>That only caused her to move more quickly up and down his cock and add her tongue to the mix.</p><p>“Hope.” he grunted out as she looked up to him and smiled seductively. His resolve almost loosening, the pressure building until he jerked himself slightly upward in her mouth</p><p>“HOPE!” he screamed out as his load flew into her mouth and down her throat.</p><p>She released him from her mouth, smirking.</p><p>“Turnabout’s fair play.” she said before moving her hands up and down his shaft, playing with the head with her fingers when she got there. He moaned out, his resolve was loosening again as she went on.</p><p>“Sweetheart, you’re playing with me.” he grunted out</p><p>“Of course,sweetie, I’m playing with your cock.” she replied seductively as all his resolve left him and he came inside her hand. She released him and positioned herself in his line of sight while playing with herself, digging her fingers in and out of pussy.</p><p>“Sweetheart...don’t you wanna replace those fingers with my cock?” he said,eyes on her as she rode her own fingers,growing uncomfortably hard. She came hard and fast on her own fingers as he spurt his load of cum on his own stomach again.</p><p>“Now I can,sweetie.” she said as she climbed on top of his cock,taking him in as her back was to him as they thrusted together again. </p><p>Her back was resting against his chest as he kissed her on her cheeks devoutly. They reached their climaxes at the same time, moaning each other’s names as they did so. While she still had him inside her, she turned around and kissed him passionately and fiercely which he returned with equal passion. They broke apart their lips and their lower halves.</p><p>“I love you, sweetheart.” He whispered into her ear.</p><p>“Me too, sweetie.” she whispered back.</p><hr/><p>As she returned back to school and he back to his loft and day job of librarian, they mused they had never had such a great winter break as this one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Date Night(s)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can’t take credit for the poetry Ryan says in the second part as it is almost all taken from the Song of Songs in the Bible. It’s beautiful really and I couldn’t help but use it.<br/>This chapter is less of “I need you now” sex more like “I love you so damn much” sex.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope and Ryan were near the falls in the back of his somewhat old pickup truck, sat on a blanket,looking up at the stars. They were both under another warm blanket, snuggled together,propped on his back window.</p><p>“The world is so big...” Hope mumbled as she snuggled closer to Ryan.</p><p>Ryan leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.</p><p>“I’ll show it to you, sweetheart. I’ve been everywhere.” he whispered after breaking the kiss.</p><p>He loved when she was close to him like this, perfectly content. He felt warm and loved and wanted, in a way no one had ever made him feel before. She then captured his lips again more passionate and fiercely this time.</p><p>“I’ve always wondered what it would like to make love under the stars.” she whispered,before breaking their embrace and pulling her jean skirt up. Her panties came off too,throwing them down next to Ryan.</p><p>She then straddled him, breasts in his face as he took in her meaning.</p><p>She started playing with the belt on his jeans alongside his button and zipper.<br/>They were kissing madly as she slightly rose herself off him so he could get his cock out which he did. He broke the kiss to grin as she reached down and played with his cock,making him harden. She then lowered herself down onto him,as they stared into each other’s eyes, taking in the feeling of being one again.</p><p>He thrust upward into her as he captured her lips into another passionate kiss, their tongues dancing as their lower body parts slightly moved which other which each and every of his thrusts. They broke the kiss to moan together. Her lips fell to his neck,nipping it as she tried to leave a mark, causing him to moan out.</p><p>“You feel so good,sweetheart.” he moaned as she ended up doing some of her own thrusts to gain more friction.</p><p>She smiled at that,and sped up her thrusts.</p><p>“Not going to last...” he moaned out as both of their thrusts kept up the fast and soft pace.</p><p>He grabbed her breasts gently and played with them over her shirt,causing her to moan out.</p><p>“Neither am I, if you keep that up, sweetie.” She moaned out as she picked up the pace of her thrusts, trying to relieve the pressure building in between her hips. He buried his face in between her clothed breasts as he gently thrusted upward into her.</p><p>“Sweetie...” she moaned out as the pressure building threatened to overflow. He then unburied himself from her breasts to nip on her own neck, causing her to moan and the pressure that had been building to overflow until she came around him inside her,causing him to cum to.</p><p>“Hope.” He moaned out as his seed coated her innermost walls.</p><p>They kissed as he stayed buried deep inside her, a passionate and wanting one.</p><p>Slowly after breaking the kiss, Ryan pulled Hope off his cock after kissing her on the forehead softly. She returned to her spot next to her and he threw his arm around her, kissing her softly on the mouth.</p><p>“Do you know much I love you, sweetheart?” he whispered into her ear, after breaking the kiss.</p><p>“I have a good enough guess.” she whispered back</p><hr/><p>Date night again, only at his loft as he made supper.</p><p>“Delicious, sweetie.” she said after eating the supper prepared.</p><p>He then went over and kissed her softly on the mouth and broke it.</p><p>“Like a lily among thorns is my darling among the women.” he said to her,holding her closely and lovingly.</p><p>“Your lips are like a scarlet ribbon;your mouth is lovely.” he said before kissing her softly on the lips. He broke it soon after.</p><p>“Your breasts are like two fawns,like twin fawns of a gazelle among the lilies.” He said, grabbing her breasts gently.</p><p>“Ryan...” she said</p><p>“You have stolen my heart with one glance of your eyes.” He said, cradling her face.</p><p>“Your hair is like royal tapestry;the king held captive by its tresses.” He whispered before kissing her passionately.</p><p>“May I indulge in you, sweetheart?” He whispered after breaking the kiss.</p><p>“Of course,Ryan.” She said before they both went to bed and undressed each other.</p><p>He dove his erect cock inside her, thrusting soft and gentle and slow while kissing Hope beneath him. Soon after, he flipped them onto their sides,as he thrusted faster but still gentle.</p><p>“Ryan.” she moaned from her spot buried in between his neck and shoulder.</p><p>They held each other in a tight embrace, feeling each and every soft,fast thrust he made until he came, unloading his load inside her as his grip around her grew tighter.</p><p>“Hope....” he moaned as he reached his release before breaking apart their bodies. His hand wandered down to her clit, playing with it with his fingers before she came also, with a whimper.</p><p>He quickly pulled her into an embrace.</p><p>Before falling asleep, he whispered “You are altogether beautiful,my darling;there is no flaw in you.” and kissed her forehead softly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>